leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Elise
}} Abilities , which is unleashed in . |targeting='Spider Swarm' is a self-buff ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Elise will always begin the game and respawn with the maximum available Spiderling charges. * Each of Elise's ability casts in Human Form can only grant one Spiderling charge. |video=Elise IVideo }} Elise launches a blast of corrosive poison at the target enemy unit, dealing magic damage, which is capped against monsters. |leveling = of target's current health)}}| }} |cooldown = 6 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} Elise dashes at the target enemy and bites them, dealing magic damage, which is capped against monsters. |leveling= of target's missing health)}}| }} |cooldown = 6 |range = 475 }} | |spelleffects = single |spelleffects-single = / |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage from both abilities. |additional = * The monster damage cap only applies to the % health portion of the damage. * Any currently has active will leap with her when she uses the ability and will reprioritize this new target. ** A will also leap to the target of Venomous Bite if one is nearby. * Elise cannot cross walls or impassable terrain using Venomous Bite. The ability's damage will be dealt to the target regardless. ** , however, can cross walls and terrain to the target of Venomous Bite, and will attack it provided Elise stays within their leash range. |video=Elise QVideo }} }} Elise summons a venom-gorged spider for 3 seconds, which moves towards the target location. The spider explodes upon contact with an enemy unit or at the end of its lifespan, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. |description2 = If the spider does not hit an enemy before reaching the target location, it re-targets and chases down a nearby enemy, prioritizing champions. The spider's movement speed increases as it gets closer to its target. |leveling = |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 950 }} gain . |description2 = Elise and her gain for 3 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 12 }} | will first travel to the target location, exploding if any enemy units are in its path. It will then move towards enemy units if they are close enough to perform the explosion. * Volatile Spiderling will prioritize chasing enemy champions if they are in range. * Skittering Frenzy has no cast time and does not interrupt Elise's previous orders. * Skittering Frenzy resets Elise's attack timer upon cast. * Elise loses the attack speed bonus immediately when transforming back into Human Form. ** However, if she is able to transform back in less than 3 seconds (Achievable only with sufficient cooldown reduction) she gets the bonus back for its remaining duration. |video=Elise WVideo }} }} Elise fires a web in a line, granting of the first enemy hit for 1 second and them. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 1075 }} Elise and her lift up into the air, becoming untargetable for up to 2 seconds and the area for the duration. Upon landing, Elise's on-hit bonus damage and healing are increased for 5 seconds. |description2 = If cast directly on an enemy, Elise automatically descends upon them after 1 second. While in the air, Elise can also use Rappel to select a target to descend upon. |leveling = |cooldown= |range=750 }} | |projectile = true |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block Cocoon. |additional = * When Rappel is cast, a circle around Elise's shows the area in which a target or location can be selected. Elise cannot descend outside of the bounds of this circle. * Elise can cast Rappel on any targetable enemy unit, including minions, monsters, enemy champions and pets, and (Provided she has true sight on the former) and traps such as . |video=Elise EVideo }} }} Elise can be accompanied by additional , which become more powerful. |description2 = Elise transforms into a menacing spider, gaining 25 movement speed, melee attacks and a new set of abilities. Additionally, her basic attacks deal bonus magic damage and heal her. |description3 = Elise begins with one rank in Spider Form / Human Form and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. |leveling = Each rank in ''Spider Form / Human Form empowers Elise's .'' |leveling2 = |cooldown=4 |range=125 |targeting='Spider Form' and Human Form are toggled shapeshift abilities. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects= |onhiteffects=The triggering attacks will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** Critical strikes do not interact with the bonus damage of Spider Form. ** The bonus damage of Spider Form does not affect structures. ** Spider Form's relationship with , , and blind has yet to be tested. |spellshield=Do not block the on-hit damage of Spider Form. |additional= * Both Spider Form and Human Form have no cast time and do not interrupt Elise's previous orders. * Her Spider Form and Human Form abilities have separate cooldowns. * Spider Form heal will not trigger when attacking structures. * Neither transformation counts as a spellcast for the purposes of items such as and abilities such as . |video=Elise RVideo }} Pets |image = |range = |sight = ? |gold = 5 |exp = 0 |damage = |damagetype = Magical |attackspeed = |health = - |hpregen = Unknown |movespeed = 355 |armor = |mr = |aoe = 25% |description =''Spiderlings'' are autonomous minions that attack nearby enemy units. * The Spiderlings attacks do not apply spell effects. * The Spiderlings attacks do not apply on-hit effects. * The Spiderlings attacks can be , and and will miss if they are blinded. * If Elise back into Human Form after having summoned the Spiderlings, any Spiderlings that were alive will be retained as Spiderling charges and will be re-summoned at Elise's next transformation with the same life they retracted with plus any that was gained from natural health regeneration. * Spiderlings last until killed. * Spiderlings cannot be controlled, though they will prioritize Elise's target when attacking. If Elise has no current target, Spiderlings will automatically attack nearby enemies. However, they will not attack neutral monsters on their own. * Enemy turrets will prioritize Spiderlings directly above the chain of melee minions. * Turrets kill Spiderlings with one hit regardless of the Spiderlings armor and HP. }} References cs:Elise de:Elise es:Elise fr:Elise pl:Elise pt-br:Elise ru:Elise zh:伊莉丝 Category:Season Two release Category:2012 release Category:Released champion Category:Mage champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Stun champion Category:Execution champion Category:Shapeshifter champion Category:Self Heal champion Category:Pet champion Category:Melee champion Category:Blink champion Category:Ranged champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion